


The End

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes the ultimate sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty AU for the end of the season.

Kai knows he should be glad it’s finally over – Trakeena has finally been destroyed and Terra Venture has discovered the new world. But right now he can’t bring himself to care. Not with all the sacrifices that have been made. Loosing Kendrix was hard, but there is no way that compares to the way Kai feels staring at his lover’s lifeless body. Leo destroyed Trakeena, but he sacrificed his own life in the process.

“Why, Leo? Why did you do it? There had to have been another way.” Kai falls to his knees and leans over the body in tears. “How am I supposed to go on without you?”

“Kai, Leo did what he had to in order the make sure the rest of us would be safe.” Karone places a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “I’m sure he thought there was not other way. He cared too much about you to sacrifice himself for no reason.”

“What am I supposed to do now? He was my entire world.”

“I know he was. And Leo would want you to go on living. But for now, we grieve.” Karone holds the crying man for a few moments before speaking. “Kai, who’s going to tell Mike?”


End file.
